


The Face in the Mirror

by YourWorstNightmare58



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Depression, Other, self hatred, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 10:32:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7504876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourWorstNightmare58/pseuds/YourWorstNightmare58
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh hated what he'd become, he was disgusting. And he didn't deserve to live.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Face in the Mirror

The face that stared back in the mirror, was disgusting. Ugly scars forever etched into once perfect skin. A mouth that was torn and revealed a row of pointed teeth. He was hideous… And he didn’t deserve to be loved. “ Look… At you… You are disgusting… Your friends hate you.. Can you even call them friends anymore? After what you did? ” A sinister voice in the back of his mind said, letting out a malicous laugh. 

Josh slammed his fist repeatedly into the mirror, shattering it in the process. “ SHUT UP! Just shut up… Go away! ” He pulled his shaking hand back to himself, blood dripped from the cuts on his knuckles. 

He gripped onto the edge of the sink, smearing blood on it in the process. Curling into himself, he let out a shuttering cry. Tears slowly leaked down his cheeks.

He was weak, and now he knew it for sure now.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece on a bad day. We all have monsters in our heads. I hope you enjoy this piece. If you haven't noticed, I like Josh a lot.


End file.
